


A Little Help?

by NightWriter93



Series: Kinktober 2018 [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Biting, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Marks, Slight Derek/Spencer if you squint really hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 09:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWriter93/pseuds/NightWriter93
Summary: Derek was fine when Spencer asked for help, but he started to worry when Spencer said he had a problem and dragged him to the bathroom.





	A Little Help?

Derek hummed as he watched the pretty boy of the team shifted around like a zombie to the coffee machine before getting his cup and loading it with sugar, he was sure something was going on with him and the boss but he didn’t have any proof. 

“Hey pretty boy, you okay?” Derek asked as he walked up and arched an eyebrow, as he noticed that he was shifting like he was in pain. 

“Hm? Oh yeah, I’m good” Reid smiled as he took a long drink of his overly sweet coffee. 

“That coffee is whiter than you are” Derek shook his head and sighed “Reid, you know you can tell me if something's going on right? You’re walking like your hurt” 

Reid blushed darkly and shifted “oh well...um…maybe you can help me with something” 

Derek arched an eyebrow before he nodded slowly, Derek slowly followed Reid to the single bathroom “Reid what are you doing?” He questioned when Reid pushed him in and locked it “Reid?” He asked again as Reid removed the cardigan he was wearing and started to undo his belt.

Reid’s face burned “Look, it hurts and I need held with it” he stated as he finished undoing his pants and pushed them down, Derek’s face burned as Reid removed his left shoe and pulled his leg free. 

Derek’s whole mind went blank when he saw Reid in fucking  _ pink panties.  _

Reid hopped up on the counter and blushed “I need you to help with this” he stated and spread his legs, showing a large  _ bite mark on his inner thigh _ . 

Derek just stared “Pretty boy, what the…” He trailed off as he let his eyes wander up his leg to his pink panties before up to Reid’s redden face. Reid didn’t look at him as he dug in his pants before he pulled out ointment and a taped gaze pad. 

“Don’t just stare” he mumbled as Derek took the items and swallowed “I’ll walk you through it. It’s just in a hard spot for me to do it myself” he stated as Derek nodded and washed his hands, while he did he missed the smirk on Reid’s face. 

It quickly fell when Derek turned back to him, he swallowed and shifted closer to the edge“Okay, so you’ll have to wash it before adding the ointment” Reid started to explain as he watched Derek kneel on the ground to see the mark better, he hid his smirked and stretched his leg out more, Reid jumped and whimpered when he felt Derek clean the raised sink. When Reid glanced down Derek was looking up at him with a dark look in his eyes. 

“Sorry it’s sensitive. A-anyways, gently put the ointment on and then the gaze square” Reid mumbled before he whimpered and grabbed Derek’s shoulder as Derek applied the cream. 

Derek glanced up when he felt Reid’s hand on his shoulder, what he was expecting was big watery honey brown eyes staring down at him with one hand covering his mouth and the other in a death grip on his shoulder. 

“It hurts, Derek” Reid whimpered lowly and pitifully that Derek felt himself harden, the chocolate god had to take a deep breath before he slowly get it out. 

“Well yeah, you had someone bite you hard enough to leave teeth marks, man” he stated as he focused on patching it up and he did not, by any means, notice that Reid was shaven clean or that the panties fit him just right. “Okay, you’re fixed” he stated as he stood up. He ignored the way he hardened more in his pants as Reid smiled and gently got down. 

Derek was not, by any means, staring at Reid’s ass while he fixed himself; Reid smiled at the dark skinned man “Thanks Derek. Um...could you keep…” he shifted as he blushed and waved around the bathroom “This between us?” 

Derek chuckled and waved his hand “Don’t worry pretty boy. No one will know” Reid smiled again before he grabbed his coffee cup and after another smile unlocked the bathroom and left. Derek groaned and locked the door again before he quickly undid his pants and pushed them down before he stroked his hard on with a curse.

 

Reid smiled as he walked up to his desk, he didn’t even bat an eye when Hotch called him up upstairs. Reid set his coffee down and headed up before shrugging at Emily and JJ who watched him. 

Reid closed the door behind him and smiled he noticed the blinds already closed, Hotch looked up from his papers when the door closed “How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine” Reid kept his smile in place as he walked up and around the desk, he slid into his bosses lap.

“Are you sure?”

Reid chuckled “Aaron I’m fine. You didn’t bite me that hard” 

Hotch nodded before he arched an eyebrow as Reid started to undo his shirt and tie “So tell me why you dragged Morgan into the bathroom” 

Reid smirked and leaned forward “Had to gauge how he would react” he mumbled as he pushed the offensive clothing away to show a strong shoulder “Next time we can invite him” he mumbled before he sank his teeth into the bite mark that was already there and earned a hiss from his lover.

“Yes, we can”


End file.
